Perfect
by sapphirerose421
Summary: With all the chaos kaito creates everyone wonders why they are dating. shinichi clears that up for everyone and leaves them stunned with his answer. Hakuba should of watched what he said earlier and kaito imitates a tomato. horrible summary sorry kaishin with kaito mayhem :D


**Disclaimer:** **Seriously if I owned DCMK I wouldn't be here now would I. Much to my disappointment I do not for those of you that are confused**

 **Warnings: boyxboy, fluff, crossdressing, Ooc-ness, first fic**

 **well i just came up with this so yea general crap sorry! anyways hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Perfect**

Saguru sighed as he sat down at the kudo family dining room table already resigned to his new rainbow-colored hair with sparkles along with his new sparkly silver cocktail dress with matching 5-inch pumps. He then turned to examine the rest of the table's occupants which included, a pink-haired Mouri Ran with a strapless blue dress along with pink heels, a blue-haired Nakamori Aoko with a strapless pink dress with blue heels - both looking similarly resigned and dismayed at their new outfits, and lastly a certain annoying Osakan detective that goes by Hattori Heiji. Saguru bit back a snicker when he saw the "improved" appearance of the hot-blooded detective who happened to be glaring daggers at the other room. He had it even worse than Saguru as he was sporting green hair with a rainbow evening gown with 5-inch heels and to top it all off he was _completely_ covered in _feathers_ of all things.

As another outraged shriek was heard along with manic-like laughter belonging to the one responsible for everyone's "condition", Kuroba Kaito. Saguru sighed as his head hit the table with a dull "thunk" oh how _how_ did their simple study session end up like this... oh right, Kuroba.

There was a sound of something shattering accompanied with a shriek of "Kaito!" and a long stream of curses that would have had Nakamori-keibu flinching along with, of course, more laughter.

Saguru lifted his head from the table and turned to his companions, " I don't mean to be rude but, _how_ does Kudo even date him?! I mean they are like total opposites!" There was a silence as the table's occupants considered why the calm, quiet, bookworm Kudo Shinichi would date the arguably insane, eternally happy, infamous prankster of Ekoda High. In the end they just shrugged and chalked it up to the mysteries of life. Saguru turned to look at the adjacent room where he could see said insane magician/prankster crawling on the _roof_ of the room of all places while laughing and a certain blue-eyed detective who was sporting a brown waist length wig and a blue cocktail dress that matched his eyes along with silver heels who was taking a page from Aoko's book and brandishing a mop at said magician.

Saguru looked at his companions back to the chaotic scene a couple of times before turning to his companions and bluntly stating, " If Kudo has never gotten seriously mad at Kuroba at one point of their relationship, I will eat my pocket watch. _Whole."_

At that moment Shinichi plopped down in a the seat next to Heiji and buried his head in his arms on the table. Heiji looked at him for a while before poking him like a person would a sleeping lion ( well whoever is dumb enough to poke a lion anyways) and saying "Kudo? Are ya okay?" He got a groan as a response.

Heiji stared at his best friend for a moment before clearing his throat awkwardly and saying, "Hey Kudo, We're all wondering... why do'ya date 'im? Don't th' pranks annoy ya ever." Shinichi paused before raising his head with a considering look in his eyes before he softly said, "Not really, I mean the pranks don't actually bother me too much. The only reason I chase Kaito is because he likes it. I mean... he annoys people to get a reaction right? so I give him one... it makes him happy. So to answer your question, No I'm not annoyed." Shinichi turned so he could face all of the other occupants of the table before saying unwaveringly. "Besides pulling pranks is a part of Kaito, it's who he is and who Kaito is... well Kaito's just perfect."

With that remark Shinichi quietly got up and excused himself to shower while leaving his open mouthed friends behind to absorb what they were just told.

Nobody even noticed the magician in the shadows of the room known as Kuroba Kaito doing a very accurate impression of a ripe tomato due to the conversation he just heard.

 **Omake**

There was silence in the room as the four open mouthed teens continued to attempt to process what was just said before a certain dark-skinned detective snapped out of it and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"... well that jus' happened... so Hakuba..."

"What?"

"What didda say bout eating yer stupid watch again?"

* * *

 **Well that just happened...hmm it seemed longer when I wrote it well anyways I hope you enjoyed even if a little XD**

 **Consider reviewing alright, thanks. Also any requests cause I don't have many ideas sadly :( *pouts***

 **Thank you to Lady Rosencrantz for your corrections! I fixed it but sorry about the mistakes! :D**

 **See you later :D**


End file.
